The present invention relates to air pumps and more particularly to a solar energy operated air pump for a fisherman fishing at riverside, beach or of the sea requires a pail containing water to input the baits and/or the fishes he caught. And an air pump is needed to supply with the fresh air into the water in order to keep the fishes alive and fresh. The conventional air pump contains a motor operated only by batteries which can not last too along if the fisherman works all day and all night. The fishes and the baits are going to be dead when the pump stops to supply the fresh air into the pail containing water that causes great losses to the fisherman. If he carries a lot of spare batteries. It is inconvenient for him to change the battery.